Talk:Fridwulfa
I question the assertion that Fridwulfa was the "most vicious giant of them all." I just don't see the liklihood of the most vicious giant having a husband and a child. Is this bit about viciousness stated in the books? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Unless it was stated in the book that she was, or as the personal opinion of a character, then it really isn't in a neutral, encyclopedic style and should be changed. I'll have a skim through my books and see if I can dig anything up. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:45, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Even if its the opinion of a character it could/should be changed to "according to so-and-so, she was the 'most vicious giant of them all.'" Or something of the sort. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Rita Skeeter doesn't technically say that Fridwulfa was working with the DE, but she leaves that impression on purpose. That means that Skeeter doesn't have any proof to back up her insinuations. All she knows for sure is that Fridwulfa is no longer in Britain and was not killed by aurors. pp. 381-382 (GOF 24) – ‘… While many of the giants who served He Who Must Not Be Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side, Fridwulfa was not among them…’ p. 473 (GOF 28) – ‘Aaah, don’ worry,’ said Hagrid gently, looking down at her. ‘I got some o’ those letters an’ all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou’ me mum. “Yeh’re a monster an’ yeh should be put down.” “Yer mother killed innocent people an’ if you had any decency you’d jump in a lake.”’ / ‘They’re jus’ nutters, Hermione. Don’ open ‘em if yeh get any more. Chuck ‘em straigh’ in the fire.’ (Vaudree (talk) 07:15, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) Full Name Shouldn't she be called Fridwulfa Hagrid? She did marry and should take on the family name. Yatanogarasu 18:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Name, Part II Just wondering, is it ever said it was Hagrid's father and not his mother he got the name "Hagrid" from? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Why Fridwulfa left According to Hagrid, his mother broke his daddy's heart and abandoned her son because "she wasn't really the maternal sort" - however, I don't think she really had the choice of staying. That she was "one of the last giants in Britain" probably means she stayed as long as she could. What Karkus liked about Dumbledore is that he argued against killing the last of the giants in England - which means that, if Fridwulfa stayed, she would have likely have been killed. What I don't know is whether Fridwulfa left solely to save her own skin or whether she feared that her family would be collateral damage if the aurors went after her - Crouch, according to Sirus Black, was as ruthless as the DE. Ok, Fridwulfa left because she had to, but why did she leave Rubeus Hagrid behind rather than take him with her? Hagrid, who doesn't really remember her, seems to have the idea that is was because she did not want him. Hagrid also says that, as a general rule, giantesses like to have big babies (just like witches prefer not to have squibs), and that Grawp was being bullied because he, like Hagrid, was small. Thus, while one can't read Fridwulfa's intentions, one can surmise that being small would be a liability where Fridwulfa was going and that Hagrid was better off with his father under the circumstances. p. 372 (GOF 23) - ‘It was my mother,’ said Hagrid quietly. ‘She was one o' the last ones in Britain. 'Course I can' remember her well ... she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. ...’ p. 372 (GOF 23) - ‘Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. ...’ 'They were bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!'/'See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant - on'y sixteen foot -' HAVING TO LEAVE p. 503 (GOF 29) – ‘I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid,’ said Dumbledore, just as calmly. ‘I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius.’ p. 614 (GOF 36) – ‘Envoys to the giants?’ Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. ‘What madness is this?’ ‘Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late,’ said Dumbledore, ‘or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and freedom!’ p. 374 (GOF 23) – ‘There aren't any left in Britain now, though.’ ‘What happened to them?" ‘Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There’re supposed to be giants abroad, though … they hid out in mountains mostly …’ p. 377 (OOTP 20) – ‘… Bu’ they’ve bin dyin’ out fer ages. Wizards killed a few, o’course, …’ p. 378 (OOTP 20) – ‘… They’re not made ter live bunched up together like tha’. Dumbledore says it’s our fault, it was the wizards who forced ’em to go an’ made ’em live a good long way from us an’ they had no choice bu’ ter stick together fer their own protection.’ p. 380 (OOTP 20) – ‘… He heard o’ Dumbledore, heard he’d argued against the killin’ o’ the last giants in Britain. …’ (Vaudree (talk) 07:15, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) Question, if size mattered to Fridwulfa, then why did she pick a man who was on the short side even for a wizard? Witches are judged poorly if they produce squibs independent of how accepting or unaccepting they are of said squib. Maybe giantesses are judged poorly if they produce small offspring. Hagrid could not speak giant so was relying on the English skills of someone whose English was likely rusty. (Vaudree (talk) 07:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) (Vaudree (talk) 07:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC))